


Border

by Pawfoot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawfoot/pseuds/Pawfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's always been particular about his territory and Mycroft's always disregarded it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Border

For someone very comfortable with housebreaking and taking the possessions of others, Sherlock could be very territorial.

The first time Mycroft returned home from university, he’d discovered Sherlock had created a map of the house, every room painstakingly labeled ‘Sherlock,’ ‘Mycroft,’ or ‘neutral.’ ( _“I had signs, but Mummy made me take them down.”_ )

To say Sherlock had been displeased when his brother disregarded this floor plan would be an almost criminal understatement. Sherlock had been furious. ( _“I like it better when you’re not here, anyway!”_ )

At present, Sherlock no longer threw screaming fits if Mycroft appeared without notice in his territory (and Mycroft rarely (never) appeared with any notice). Although, it was less Sherlock no longer threw fits and more he no longer screamed. Sherlock would pluck his violin, conduct experiments, and generally do anything to prove just how much he was ignoring Mycroft’s presence.

Sometimes, Mycroft thinks the ignoring is worse. At least when Sherlock screamed at him, he acknowledged his brother existed. Nowadays, the only way to manage that is to show up at a crime scene, and the reception is lukewarm at best, if one wanted to be generous. ( _“Shouldn’t you be rigging an election somewhere?”_ )

Sometimes, Mycroft is envious of John Watson. He isn’t sure how, but this man has managed to get past his brother’s borders.


End file.
